


the obsession I begin with

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [24]
Category: Batman: Arkham Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Obsession, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took nothing more than a misunderstood narration and a suggestion of friendship for her to fall for his sparkling personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the obsession I begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any, Temptation, obsession, desperation" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/128755.html?thread=5994739&format=light#cmt5994739).
> 
> Title taken from the poem "For Love" by Robert Creeley.

His words were a revelation: they revealed her thoughts, her feelings, her loneliness, as though he'd unlocked her soul. 

They revealed _her_.

He offered her friendship – the first tentative step to something more, something grander.

Harleen was elated. She began collecting his stories: newspaper clippings, police reports, psych evals, everything; she studied them religiously, and peppered her office walls with his calling cards, his mugshots with her lipstick imprints.

He was so handsome, and indeed the glamorous psychopath she had longed to dissect. He would make her famous.

(Already she was a celebrity in his eyes. She had to be.)


End file.
